IMPLEMENTATION STAGE CANCER TRAINING PILOT PROGRAM Abstract The underrepresentation of minorities in basic, clinical, and behavioral research has been viewed as a significant barrier to addressing cancer disparities and the inclusion of minority populations in clinical trials. Thus, there is a need to develop a cadre of racially and ethnically diverse, well-trained scientists. The cancer research training component of the UF-FAMU Florida Minority Cancer Research & Training Center is proposed to apprise and culturally sensitize URM undergraduate, post-baccalaureate, and post-masters students of the need to reduce the disproportionate prostate cancer (CAP) burden in minority populations through basic, clinical, and behavioral research. During the implementation stage, we will accomplish the following aims: (1) implement an advanced CaP research training program that will foster the career development of UF and FAMU URM students; and (2) establish the efficacy of the AR program in fostering CaP scholarship and careers by tracking AR trainees and mentors longitudinally for 10 years. The AR program builds on the success of our previous research training programs, in particular the Florida Prostate Cancer Research Training Opportunities for Outstanding Leaders (ReTOOL) Program (DAMD W81XWH-12-1-0083). The AR program will allow the UF-FAMU team to gather preliminary data to submit highly competitive grant applications for the NIH/NCI cancer education (R25) and training (T32) grants.